White Rose
by alecalista
Summary: Vampire dan manusia itu bukanlah teman. Vampir dan manusia itu bermusuhan. Vampir memburu manusia untuk bertahan hidup dan manusia memburu vampir untuk tetap hidup. fanfic pertama kami, RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Langit malam itu tampak gelap. Tidak ada bintang, tidak ada bulan. Tidak ada cahaya. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan yang seakan menelan sebagian dari bumi. Dan kesunyian yang menambah kesan hitam malam itu.

Angin malam bertiup semilir. Menerpa pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi dengan ranting-ranting kering yang mengancam. Menggugurkan daun kering berwarna kecoklatan yang sudah tak mampu bertahan. Lalu membuatnya terjatuh di tanah dengan perlahan. Menjadi sampah yang tak berguna.

Jendela kayu tua berderak-derak. Dan tirai putihnya yang sudah usang berterbangan di tiup angin malam yang begitu dingin. Kelopak bunga mawar berwarna putih terjatuh tepat di daun pintu jendela. Seseorang mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil kelopak bunga itu. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah langit hitam. Seolah menantang langit hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Lalu beralih ke arah kelopak bunga mawar di tangannya. Warna putih yang pertama kali ia lihat. Lalu perlahan berubah menjadi warna merah. Merah karena ternodai dengan darah. _Darah yang berasal dari matanya._

_Aku mencintaimu…_

_Mawar putih ini untukmu…_

_Dan warna putih mawar ini akan melambang keabadian cinta kita…_

Angin malam bertiup lagi. Kali ini semakin ganas. Seakan menusuk kulit dan pori-porinya. Rambut merah muda panjangnya berkibar-kibar di tiup angin yang berulang kali menerpanya. Bagitu juga gaun hitam panjangnya. Tapi dia masih berdiri di sana. Berdiri di depan jendela sambil menatap kelopak mawar putih di tangannya yang telah ternodai dengan darah dari matanya.

"Putih." ucapnya pelan. "Aku tak suka warna putih."

Gadis itu menjatuhkan kelopak mawar itu ke luar jendela. Membiarkannya di tiup angin menjauh dari tempatnya berada. Setelahnya gadis tadi menghilang entah ke mana.

White Rose

By

Ritsuki Sakuishi n Ritsuka Sakuishi

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1:

**Princess of Vampire**

"Sakura." panggil seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu, Shizune. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

"Sakura." panggilnya sekali lagi, berharap agar kali ini Sakura akan menjawab. Tetapi harapannya sepertinya tidak terkabulkan. Sakura masih diam tak bergeming.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Shizune akhirnya menyerah dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau berburu, Shizune." ujar Sakura. Masih sambil menatap langit gelap tanpa cahaya. "Kau sudah lama tak berburu."

"Tapi Putri Sakura, kalau dia-."

"Kita tidak boleh takut dengannya. Di sini aku yang berkuasa, kau harus turuti perintahku." potong Sakura sebelum Shizune menyelesaikan ucapannya. Nada memerintah terkesan kuat dalam perkataannya tadi.

"Tuan putri memang benar. Tapi masalahnya jumlah kita sekarang di dunia ini semakin sedikit karna dia terus memburu kita. Kalau kita menyerang sekarang, dia akan tau kita di mana. Dan yang aku takutkan sekarang… Kami tidak punya pemimpin lain selain Tuan putri, Dan kami juga tau Tuan putri adalah satu-satunya pureblood terakhir pemimpin bangsa vampir." jelas Shizune dengan perlahan. Karna dia tau, kalau dia menjelaskan semuanya dengan langsung. Sang Tuan putrinya yang keras kepala pasti tidak akan menerimanya. "Dan semenjak Ratu Tsunade dan pangeran terbunuh, dia-."

"Cukup! Aku sudah tau semua itu. Kau tidak perlu memberi tahuku lagi." Sakura kembali memotong perkataan Shizune. Tapi kali ini dia berbalik dan menatap wajah Shizune dengan tatapan marah. "Aku tau jumlah kita sedikit, tapi kalau kita tidak berburu. Itu malah akan memperburuk keadaan. Jumlah kita akan makin sedikit dan akhirnya benar-benar lenyap. Kau mau itu terjadi? Kau mau bangsa vampire termasuk dirimu musnah sebelum tujuan kita tercapai?"

Shizune tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Sakura marah. Tidak bisa melawan, karna dia hanyalah pelayan sang putri.

"Sekarang pergilah!" perintah Sakura marah. Dia berbalik lagi ke arah jendela kaca besar di puncak menara tempatnya berdiri.

"Baiklah, yang mulia." Shizune menghilang seketika.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar normal kembali. Bayangan masa lalu mulai burputar-putar di kepalanya. Membuat nafasnya malah bertambah sesak.

_-Flash Back-_

_Sebuah ruangan besar dengan karpet merah yang membentang lurus di tengahnya. Dan di kanan kirinya terdapat banyak orang atau vampir tepatnya yang berdansa. Terdengar alunan musik klasik yang mengalun pelan. _

_Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berjalan menaiki tangga dengan karpet berwarna merah yang serupa dengan karpet di ruangan itu. Dengan senyum bahagia yang terlukis di bibirnya. Gaun putih yang di pakainya menambah indah kecantikannya. Dan seorang lelaki berambut hitam di atas balkon membalas itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sang pangeran yang telah menunggunya._

"_Sakura." lelaki itu mengucapkan namanya dengan lembut._

"_Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum lagi. Kali ini senyumnya jauh lebih manis dari sebelumnya._

"_Aku mencintaimu." bisiknya pelan di telinga Sakura. "Mawar putih ini untukmu." Sasuke memberikan setangkai bunga mawar putih ke tangan Sakura._

"_Ini cantik sekali Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengambil mawar putih itu._

"_Ya, kau betul. Dan warna putih mawar ini akan melambangkan keabadian cinta kita. Aku bersumpah untuk itu." Sasuke tersenyum sambil menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam._

"_Apa itu benar Sasuke-kun? Kau janji?"_

"_Ya, aku janji. Aku akan menikahimu sebentar lagi."_

_-End of Flash Back-_

Darah kembali mengalir dari kedua mata jadenya. Mengingat masa lalu selalu membuat hatinya perih dan tertusuk. Dia ingin sekali menangis, tapi sepertinya air matanya telah kering dan sebagai gantinya adalah darah yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Kenangan yang sudah dari ratusan tahun yang lalu ingin di lupakannya. Kenangan yang seakan tak akan pernah hilang di telan waktu. Kenangan indah sekaligus begitu menyakitkan bila di ingatnya. Kenangan yang membuatnya ingin mati bila mengingatnya.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tujuan hidupnya sekarang bukanlah untuk mengingat masa lalu. Tetapi untuk mewujudkan tujuannya yang baru. Dan untuk mewujudkan tujuannya yang baru dia harus rela mengorbakan apapun yang dia punya. Termasuk nyawanya.

Sakura menghapus darah yang mengalir di pipinya. Lalu berjalan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

_Aku membencimu…_

***

"Sasuke-teme." panggil Naruto sambil membuka pintu tempat Sasuke berada.

"Hn."

"Sudah temukan dia?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah Sasuke duduk.

"Belum." jawabnya singkat. Masih sambil melakukan kegiatannya. Membersihkan pistol dan _peluru_ _peraknya._

"Kalau begitu aku punya kabar baik untukmu." Naruto nyengir lebar. "Beberapa jam yang lalu, ada pembunuhan di taman kota. Korbannya di bunuh dengan cara di gigit dan darahnya di hisap habis."

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit malam.

_Apakah… itu dia?_

"Kau pasti pikir itu dia ya?" Naruto berkata seakan bisa menebak pikiran Sasuke. "Sudah ratusan tahun dia tidak keluar dari persembunyiannya. Yang membunuh orang itu memang vampir, tapi aku pastikan itu bukan dia."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Senang sekaligus sedih mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Kau tangkap vampir itu?"

"Aku sudah menangkapnya, tapi-."

"Kau melepaskannya." potong Sasuke cepat.

"Hahaha, maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Naruto tertawa garing sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Dasar bodoh." komentar Sasuke dingin. Naruto dan Sasuke adalah _vampire_ _hunter_, pemburu vampir. Dan bagi pemburu vampir melepaskan buruannya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Teme." Naruto membuka mulut lagi.

"Hn."

"Kau sudah membalaskan dendammu dengan membunuh Itachi. Sekarang, apa kau harus membunuhnya juga? Dia dan vampir-vampir lain tidak bersalah dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dendammu. Lagi pula kau kan juga vampir." tanya Naruto. Sasuke terdiam. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Bayangan wajah gadis itu selalu menemaninya di setiap malam. Menemaninya di setiap hari-harinya yang suram. Menemaninya di setiap detiknya yang terbuang sia-sia, menemaninya di setiap hembusan nafasnya. Selalu menemaninya dan akan selamanya menemaninya. Walaupun dia dan gadis itu terpisah jauh.

_Sasuke-kun…  
_

Senyuman indah di bibir gadis itu yang telah sekian lama tak di lihatnya kembali terbayang di benaknya. Semua memori tentangnya seakan terputar kembali di dalam pikirannya.

_Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu._

"Teme? Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan?" ucapan Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Ya." jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Matanya kembali tertuju ke arah jendela yang terbuka. "Entahlah."

_Aku tak yakin dengan apa yang aku lakukan…_

_Dendam telah membutakan mataku…_

***

Sakura membuka pintu sebuah ruangan gelap. Wangi bunga mawar tercium sangat pekat begitu ke dalam ruangan itu. Sakura menghidupkan sebuah lilin. Dan membawanya masuk. Terlihat sebuah peti kayu berwarna coklat di sudut ruangan yang di penuhi dengan bunga mawar itu. Sakura melangkah mendekati peti kayu itu. Dan tiba-tiba peti itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Di dalamnya terbaring seorang lelaki berkulit putih dan berambut merah.

"Gaara-kun." Sakura tersenyum pedih melihat tubuh tak bernyawa di dalam peti mati itu.

"Gaara-kun, terima kasih." Sakura berlutut di samping peti itu. "Kau mati karena aku. Karena ingin melindungiku."

Perih di hatinya seakan tak tertahankan. Ingin sekali dia menjerit untuk melampiaskan sakit hatinya. Tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Ia tak ingin terlihat sedih di dekat pangerannya yang telah tiada.

"Gaara-kun, apa kau tau? Aku memang mencintainya, tapi… kaulah pangeranku. Dan selamanya akan menjadi pangeranku." Sakura kembali tersenyum pedih. Tatapan matanya melembut ketika melihat wajah pucat Gaara. "Aku berjanji akan membununya, untuk membalas apa yang pernah dia lakukan padamu. Dan aku akan membangkitkanmu kembali dengan darahnya. Lalu kita akan bangkitkan ke jayaan kerajaan vampir seperti dulu."

Sakura menunduk. "Dan aku rasa, aku harus memulainya sekarang." gadis berambut merah muda itu meletakan kepalanya di bahu Gaara. "Aku harus keluar dari castle ini dan menghadapi dunia yang kejam di luar sana. Untuk mencari dan membunuhnya."

To Be Continued…

**Hiya! Fanfic pertama kami. Yang ngetik ini semua sih sebenarnya Ritsuka, tapi Ritsuki yang edit. Dan sempat berantem karena berbeda pendapat. Berhubung Ritsukanya lagi ngambek jadi Ritsuki yang nerusin. Ya udah, riview yah!**


	2. Chapter 2

White Rose

By

Ritsuki Sakuishi n Ritsuka Sakuishi

Disclaimer:

Always Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2:

**Princess of loneliness**

Malam semakin larut. Samar-samar terdengar suara burung gagak yang bertengger di atas puncak menara castle hitam kokoh yang menjulang tinggi. Dan juga suara burung hantu yang memecah keheningan malam. Pohon-pohon kering tak berdaun tampak semakin mengerikan ketika malam. Rantingnya yang bergerak-gerak perlahan seperti ingin mengoyak kulit siapa saja yang berani mendekatinya.

Sakura hanya duduk terdiam di ranjang kamarnya. Tidak ada yang di pikirkannya sekarang. Pikirannya kosong. Bahkan dia tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya. Ingin menangis tapi untuk apa, air matanya telah kering untuk itu. Ingin berteriak untuk apa, batinya telah puas berteriak. Ingin menyesal untuk apa, tidak ada yang perlu di sesalinya. Semua ini bukan salahnya, Sakura sendiri tidak mengharapkan dia di lahirkan kalau dirinya hanya di buat menderita. Sakura tidak pernah mengharapkan dirinya di lahirkan kalau dirinya mendapatkan takdir seberat ini. Semua ini bukan salahnya dan juga bukan salah siapa-siapa. Semua ini salah takdir. Takdir yang harus menentukannya begitu. Dan takdir juga yang menginginkannya di lahirkan.

Tidak ada yang di rasakannya sekarang. Kosong. Kekosongan yang rasanya tak berujung. Sedih, Dia telah lama di hinggapi rasa sedih. Marah, harus marah dengan siapa? Bahagia, dia hampir tidak pernah merasakan rasa itu. Hanya kosong dan hampa yang di rasakannya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang menemaninya sekarang. Orang yang di cintainya telah menyakitinya, dan pangerannya telah pergi. Mungkin tidak ada yang abadi baginya. Cintanya telah hilang dan rasa sayangnya telah musnah dari hatinya. Tidak ada yang selalu setia menemaninya. Kecuali kegelapan. Kegelapan yang memang selalu di takdirkan untuk membelenggunya.

Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kaca yang tertutupi debu. Walaupun begitu masih tampak pepohonan kering dari luar sana. Sakura menatap burung hantu yang bertengger di dahan pohon itu. Lalu mata jadenya memandang langit malam yang begitu luas.

_Ingin sekali aku sirnah di telan gelapnya malam…_

_Seperti sirnahnya diriku di telan kegelapan yang telah lama membelengguku…_

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya saat ini. Dia benar-benara menganggap dirinya tak berguna. Tak ada yang bisa di lakukannya kecuali berdiam diri di castle mengerikan miliknya sampai fajar datang. Dan menjalankan rencana yang dia sendiri tidak pernah mengira akan melakukannya.

***

Dor!

Sebuah peluru perak meluncur dari pistol yang di pegang Naruto. Lelaki berambut kuning itu langsung berlari mendekati buruannya yang terkapar tak berdaya. Naruto berjongkok dan menyentuh leher vampir yang baru saja di tembaknya. Untuk memastikan vampir itu sudah mati atau belum. Tapi tidak ada denyutan. Dia telah mati.

"Hh… Ini yang kedua malam ini, untung saja tidak lepas. Kalau lepas Teme pasti akan mengataiku bodoh lagi." ujar Naruto sambil berdiri. "Cih, enak sekali dia mengataiku begitu. Aku tidak bodoh."

Naruto mengamati vampir perempuan di hadapannya. Wajah Naruto menunjukan rasa kasian kepada vampir itu.

_Dia cantik, tapi sayang dia telah mati._

Naruto menghela nafas dan berjalan meninggalkan vampir itu. Tapi dia langsung berbalik lagi ketika mendengar jeritan dari arah belakngnya. "Gawat, tembakanku meleset!"

Di lihatnya sepasang mata lavender berwarna putih sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak di mengertinya. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba menghilang seketika.

"Di-Dia melarikan diri? Kenapa?" pikir Naruto agak heran. Tak biasanya vampir yang sudah di serang tidak menyerangnya balik. Vampir itu malah melarikan diri. Itu bukan hal yang wajar. Karena vampir hanya akan melarikan diri jika keadaannya sudah sangat terdesak. Naruto berbalik lagi dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan perasaan agak kecewa.

Dari balik pepohonan di taman kota itu terlihat sesosok bayangan gadis berambut panjang. Mata lavendernya mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik pemuda berambut kuning tadi.

_Siapa dia?_

Lalu bayangan itu hilang seiring angin bertiup. Dan gugurnya daun dari pohon tempatnya bersembunyi untuk mengawasi Naruto.

***

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menyainari castle tua yang tersembunyi di tengah hutan. Castle besar berwarna hitam yang berdiri kokoh seakan tidak akan pernah kalah di telan waktu. Sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara burung gagak yang semalam bertengger di puncak menara castle menyeramkan itu. Dan sudah tidak ada lagi kalelawar yang bergantung terbalik di pohon sekitarnya.

Mawar-mawar putih yang tumbuh di belakang castle itu tampak basah karena embun. Dan begitu juga dengan sebuah pohon Sakura yang tak jauh dari mawar-mawar itu. Jika di lihat, hanya pohon dan mawar-mawar itu yang tumbuh subur di sekitar castle besar tadi.

Kaca jendela menara castle itu tampak buram tertutupi oleh embun pagi. Sakura menghapusnya dengan sikunya. Di lihatnya keadaan di sekitar castle suram miliknya. Dan ternyata keadaan sama yang di dapatnya. Tidak ada kicauan burung di pagi hari. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Suram dan mati.

"Shizune." panggil Sakura tanpa berbalik.

"Ya?"

"Bersiap-siaplah." perintah Sakura pelan. Suaranya hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. "Aku akan mengurus mawar-mawarku."

"Baiklah, yang mulia." Shizune membungkuk. Lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah tanpa suara. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan, panggil saja aku."

Sakura sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Shizune, mata jadenya tertuju pada setangkai mawar dalam pot di dekat jendela.

_Mawar putih…_

"Sa-sakura." panggil Hinata yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Sakura. Sakura tak menjawab. Pikirannya masih terfokus ke mawar itu.

"Ha-haruskah kau la-lakukan se-semua ini?" tanyanya agak ragu. Karena dia tau jawabannya pasti akan tetap sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Ya."

"Ja-jangan memaksakan dirimu." Hinata berkata lagi. Suaranya di usahakan selembut mungkin agar sang putri tidak tersinggung.

"Tidak." Sakura masih menatap bunga mawar di pot itu. Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura.

"Ma-mawar putih. I-itu pa-pasti mengingatkanmu padanya." Hinata menatap bunga mawar itu dengan tatapan iba. "Ka-kau pasti sa-sangat menyukai ma-mawar berwarna putih."

"Tidak, aku benci warna putih." Sakura membantah untuk kedua kalinya.

Setiap kali ditanya seperti itu, Sakura merasa tubuhnya lemas dan wajahnya memanas. Air mata seakan tak terbendung lagi dan dia ingin sekali menangis saat itu juga. Tapi untuk apa menangisi orang yang telah menyakitinya? Itu hanya buang-buang waktu saja. Lagi pula air matanya sudah habis untuk menangisinya sewaktu Sakura masih bersamanya.

"Ta-tapi ke-kenapa kau selalu merawat da-dan membawa ma-mawar putih itu kemanapun ka-kau pergi." perkataan Hinata itu langsung membuat Sakura tertegun. "Ke-kenapa ti-tidak warna yang lain saja?"

_Kenapa harus warna putih?_

_Kenapa tidak warna merah, pink atau kuning saja?_

_Kenapa harus putih?_

_Aku… juga tidak tau jawabannya…_

"Entahlah." Sakura tertunduk. Dia tak tau harus menjawab apa lagi kecuali 'entahlah'.

_Mungkin karena aku ini memang tidak bisa jauh dari warna itu…_

_Warna mawar yang di berikannya…_

_Dan warna mawar yang membunuhku…_

Langit tampak mendung, matahari yang tadinya bersinar terang kini bersembunyi di balik awan hitam. Hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik. Namun beberapa saat kemudian hujan telah menjadi deras. Dan petir mulai menyambar. Seakan ingin membakar pepohonan tinggi yang tak berdaun dan menghanguskannya.

Sakura masih tetap berdiri di depan jendela. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah langit. Butiran air hujan turun membasahi bumi. Membasahi seluruh hutan dan isinya. Membasahi bunga mawar yang tumbuh di sekitar itu castle.

"Hinata, kau yakin akan ikut dengan kami?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Hinata yang sedang mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah langit. "Aku hanya khawatirkan lukamu akibat semalam belum sembuh betul."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Merasa senang karena Sakura masih bisa mengkhawatirkan teman baiknya. "A-aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan pergi sekarng." mata jade itu kembali mengarah ke langit.

_Gaara-kun, tunggulah…_

***

Sasuke berjalan di koridor sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Entah mengapa dia merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

Ctar…

Terdengar suara petir menyambar. Sasuke mempercepat jalannya. Bukan karena suara petir besar tadi. Tapi karena perasaan buruk yang semakin memaksanya untuk cepat. Perasaan itu semakin kuat dan membuatnya gelisah.

Cklek.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk. Di perhatikannya seluruh murid yang berada di kelas itu. Sasuke agak lega ketika melihat tidak ada yang terjadi pada murid-muridnya.

_Syukurlah, tidak ada apa-apa._

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." sapa Sasuke, masih sambil memperhatikan murid-murid itu.

"Selamat pagi Sensei!" jawab semua murid dengan serentak. Tapi hanya di bagian murid perempuan saja yang terlihat paling bersemangat untuk menjawab.

"Baiklah, seperti biasa kita akan belajar fisika, sekarang keluarkan buku kalian dan buka halaman-."

"Permisi." terdengar suara lembut yang memotong kalimat Sasuke.

Semua kepala tertuju ke arah pintu masuk kelas. Seorang gadis cantik yang tingginya tidak seberapa dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang di biarkan tergerai.

Mata Sasuke tak lepas dari gadis itu, seorang gadis yang telah lama tak di lihatnya, gadis yang telah lama di rindukannya, gadis yang telah lama di carinya. Sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Jantungnya terasa berhenti detik itu juga.

_Sakura…_

To Be Continued…

**Chappie dua update, tapi entah kenapa kami merasa chapter ini jelek banget deh *nangis di pojokan* banyak yang kurang rasanya.**

**Makasih banyak yang udah ngeriview cerita kami . Well sekarang balas riview dulu.**

**Chiwe:**

Salam kenal juga. Maniak SasuSaku? Waw, sama dong. Kami juga *gak ada yang nanya*. Tebakanmu bener banget. Mereka memang musuhan, tapi soal bikin sasusaku bahagia liat aja deh. Kalau bisa kami usahain.

**Akina Takahashi:**

Makasih banyak senpai *sok terharu*. Soal beda pendapat itu Ritsukinya yang paling gak mau ngalah.

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku:**

Bingung tentang SasuSakunya? Gak apa-apa *kami juga bingung sebenernya –di lempar* tapi intinya mereka musuhan kok.

**Kenko-hime:**

Makasih banyak ya senpai, *padahal ide ini cuma iseng*. Gaaranya entar pastih diidupin lagi, kasian dong perannya cuma mati doang –di sabaku Gaara.

**Nie Akanaru:**

Sakura benci warna putih emang gara-gara Sasuke kok (emang siapa lagi yang rambutnya pantat ayam? –di chidori.

**De-chan:**

Jangan ngambek dong senpai *ngasih lolipop ke De-chan-senpai* tapi yang mau di bunuh Sakura itu emang Sasuke.

**Naara Akira:**

Ceritanya gak mirip dengan vampire knight kok *idenya aja ngasal*. Soal Gaara dia nanti pasti idup lagi (tapi gak janji untuk beberapa chapter ke depan). Soal nama kami yang sama, sebenarnya kami ini memang kembar. Rencananya mau buat acc sendiri-sendiri, tapi karena Ritsukanya males banget *emang lu sendiri enggak?* dia maksa untuk satu acc aja (tapi tetep aja aku yang kerja rodi buat fanfic –di tendang Ritsuka).

**Sekali lagi makasih banyak yang sudah negeriview. Dan sekarang maukan riview lagi? Mau yah? Mau dong *maksa*. Riview!**


	3. Chapter 3

White Rose

By

Ritsuki Sakuishi n Ritsuka Sakuishi

Disclaimer:

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3:

**Vampires and humans are friends or enemies**

Mata onyx milik Sasuke masih tampak tenang. Begitu juga dengan raut wajah dan sikapnya, masih normal-normal saja seperti biasanya. Masih tetap tampak dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang sedang di lihatnya. Tapi sepertinya dia sangat pintar untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Sepasang iris berwarna hijau milik _seseorang_ di depannya menatap mata hitam milik Sasuke dengan tatapan tanpa arti. Hanya tatapan kosong. Tidak tersirat ekspresi apapun di matanya. Walaupun di wajah cantiknya terukir senyum yang sangat manis.

"Maaf Sensei, kalau aku mengganggu." bibir mungil gadis berambut merah muda di depannya mengatakan sesuatu. "Kepala sekolah lupa untuk memberitahu Sensei tentang hal ini. Jadi aku di suruh langsung masuk ke kelas ini."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Sasuke membalas perkataan _seseorang_ di depannya. "Sekarang majulah dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi lalu membungkukan badan sebelum maju ke depan kelas. Sasuke sempat melihat seperti ada kilatan di matanya ketika mata itu terkena sinar matahari. Seperti bara api yang menyala-nyala.

"Perkenalkan, aku Sakura Haruno. Aku pindahan dari Amegakure. Mohon bantuannya." gadis bernama Sakura tadi memperkenalkan dirinya. Mata jadenya diam-diam memperhatikan seluruh murid di kelas itu.

"Baiklah Haruno, sekarang kau duduk di sana, sebelah Sai. Sai, angkat tanganmu." ujar Sasuke langsung. Sasuke tampaknya kurang nyaman ketika menyebutkan nama 'Haruno' ketika memanggil gadis itu.

Seorang lelaki berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum. Sakura mengalihakan pandangannya ke lelaki itu lalu membalas senyuman lelaki bernama Sai tadi. Lalu berjalan menuju kursinya. Kursi paling depan dan paling pojok. Paling dekat dengan meja guru. Entah apa maksud Sasuke menginginkan Sakura untuk duduk di sana. Mungkin untuk mempermudahnya mengawasi gadis itu.

***

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Beberapa murid lelaki bersorak gembira ketika mendengar bunyi bel itu. Tapi malah sebaiknya, beberapa murid perempuan tampak tertunduk lemas karena pelajaran dengan guru favourite mereka telah berakhir.

Tapi bukan itu yang Sasuke perdulikan. Tapi si murid baru yang duduk di deretan kursi paling depan dekat meja guru. Semenjak pelajaran di mulai hingga akhir seperti ini mata Sasuke masih tetap tak lepas mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursi guru dan berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Baiklah, karena waktu sudah habis, sampai di sini dulu pelajaran hari ini dan jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas. " Sasuke berkata masih sambil memperhatikan muridnya. "Silahkan istirahat."

Mata Sasuke kini kembali tertuju ke pada Sakura yang sedang membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Haruno." ucapnya pelan tapi jelas.

"Ya?" Sakura langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Ikut aku." ujarnya datar, sedatar ekspresinya saat itu.

"Baiklah Sensei." jawab Sakura menuruti permintaan Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkah duluan melewati pintu kelas sampai akhirnya Sakura mengikutinya. Mata hitam lainya mengikuti arah langkah Sakura. Mata hitam milik lelaki yang tadi duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sai. Dia terus memperhatikan Sakura hingga tubuh mungil gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu.

_Dia lumayan cantik._

Sai tersenyum misterius sambil tetap menatap kearah pintu kelas yang tidak ada siapapun di sana.

_Dia harus jadi pacarku._

***

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang berjalan terburu-buru melewati taman yang tidak terlalu besar. Tubuhnya mulai di basahi rintik-rintik sisa hujan deras yang tadi mengguyur sekolah barunya. Sambil menghindari murid-murid yang sedari tadi mentapnya. Di peluknya erat beberapa buku yang baru saja ia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

Brugh…

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tubuhnya menghantam sesuatu yang keras dan membuatnya dan buku-buku yang di bawanya terjatuh.

"Auw." erangnya pelan sambil memegangi kakinya yang tergores.

"Eh, ma-maaf. Sakit ya? Sini aku bantu." terdengar suara seseorang. Hinata sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Dia langsung memunguti buku-buku yang di pinjamnya tadi.

"Maaf ya. Kenapa hujan-hujannan? Nanti kamu sakit." suara itu kembali terdengar lagi. Kali ini tepat di depannya.

Hinata dapat melihat tangan seseorang menyodorkan buku berwarna ungu ke padanya. Hinata mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Lelaki berambut spike dengan mata biru itu tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu." ujarnya sambil memperhatikan wajah Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah seketika. Cepat-cepat ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Lalu berdiri dan langsung berlari dari tempat itu.. Meninggalkan lelaki tadi yang masih heran dengan tingkahnya

"Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi di mana ya?" lelaki berambut spike kuning yang ternyata adalah Naruto itu mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Astaga, dia vampire yang semalam. Hei! Tunggu!"

Naruto langsung berlari mengejar Hinata yang juga sedang berlari menembus rintik-rintik hujan.

"Hei!" teriak Naruto sekali lagi ketika jaraknya sudah dekat dengan Hinata. Naruto langsung memegang tangan Hinata untuk mengehentikan langkahnya. "Kau vampire yang semalam kan?"

Hinata hanya menunduk memperhatikan tetesan air hujan jatuh dan meresap ke dalam tanah. Dia sangat takut untuk menatap wajah lelaki di depannya. Atau malu untuk lebih tepatnya.

"Jawab aku." Naruto kembali berkata. Matanya hanya mampu melihat rambut indigo milik Hinata karena Hinata sedang menunduk. Lalu menariknya ke tempat yang tidak terbasahi oleh hujan. "Aku hanya bertanya. Tidak akan menyakitimu. Untuk saat ini mungkin."

Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendongak. Hal yang pertama di lihatnya adalah wajah Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang baginya senyum paling indah di dunia yang pernah ia lihat. Wajah Hinata memerah lagi. Dia merasakan tubuhnya melemas seketika saat dia melihat senyuman itu. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menunduk lagi.

"Maaf ya." Naruto berkata dengan nada riang.

"Ma-maaf? U-untuk apa?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Semalam, kan aku menembakmu." jawaban Naruto langsung membuat Hinata mendongak lagi.

"Ka-kau meminta maaf pada bu-buruanmu? Ka-kau kan va-vampire hunter." tanya Hinata lagi. Kali ini dia seperti tak yakin dengan pertanyaannya.

"Iya, sekarang kan aku hanya murid sekolah biasa. Bukan sedang menjadi seorang vampire hunter. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau minta maaf?" Naruto berkata sambil nyengir menunjukan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi. "Lagi pula kau juga sekolah di sini kan, jadi kau sekarang temanku."

Hinata seolah tak percaya dengan yang barusan di dengarnya. Lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dia dan dirinya adalah teman. Seingat Hinata vampire dan manusia itu bukanlah teman. Vampire dan manusia itu bermusuhan. Vampire memburu manusia untuk bertahan hidup dan manusia memburu vampire untuk tetap hidup. Yang Nauto katakan mampu membuatnya tercengang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya sambil memperhatikan wajah Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kita belum berkenalan kan? Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, senang bertemu denganmu." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata memandangi tangan lelaki itu sejenak lalu beralih ke wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lagi. Hinata akhirnya menggenggam tangan itu sambil membalas senyum Naruto dengan senyum yang paling manis yang dia punya.

"Hinata Hyuuga." ucapnya pelan membalas ucapan Naruto. Lalu cepat-cepat ia melepaskan tanagnnya dari tangan Naruto dan berlari lagi tanpa sepatah katapun. Seperti sebelumnya.

"Gadis aneh." Naruto memandangi punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

Hinata terus berlari sambil memeluk erat buku-bukunya. Lalu berhenti mendadak di sebuah tembok beton. Pelukannya terhadap buku-buku yang di bawanya itu semakin erat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum gembira yang dia sendiri tak tau karena apa. Dia tak peduli apa penyebabnya yang dia tau hanyalah dia sangat senang.

_Aku senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi…_

***

Sasuke melangkah tenang tanpa suara dengan Sakura yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan ketika mereka berjalan. Mereka hanya diam tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya Sasuke berhenti di suatu tempat. Koridor lantai atas dekat laboratorium kimia di lantai tiga. Tempat yang lumayan sepi ketika jam istirahat.

"Sakura." Sasuke mulai membuka mulut.

"Kau masih ingat aku ya rupanya?" Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakanmu." balas Sasuke. Ekspresi wajah dan nada bicaranya masih tenang. Setenang sikapnya yang biasa.

"Aku pikir kau dapat dengan mudah melupakan aku." Sakura kembali tersenyum sinis kepada Sasuke. Kali ini senyumnya seakan ingin menantang Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini." ujar Sasuke sambil mendekati Sakura yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini setelah ratusan tahun kau seakan lenyap dari bumi ini."

"Tentu saja aku bisa berada di sini. Memangnya kau saja yang bisa? Aku juga bisa." Sakura melangkah mundur seakan ingin menghindari jarak dekat dengan Sasuke. Lalu berbalik memperhatikan langit mendung dengan awan hitam yang menghiasinya. "Kegelapan yang menginginkan aku untuk berada di sini."

"Dan apa yang aku lakukan di sini? Aku hanya bosan terus bersembunyi. Aku di sini hanya untuk melakukan suatu hal kecil." Sakura memejamkan dan merentangkan tangannya ketika angin lembab menerpa tubuhnya. "Suatu hal yang kecil tapi akan berakibat besar. Dan aku akan lakukan hal itu dengan perlahan."

Sasuke hanya terpaku menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Tidak ada sepatah kata lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya. Atau mungkin dia sudah tidak tau harus berkata apa. Dia lebih berkonsentrasi pada pikirannya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau terdiam? Bingung harus berkata apa? Aku tau, kau pasti berpikir kenapa aku berani datang kesini kan?" Sakura berkata lagi. Nada meremehkan terpancar jelas di kalimatnya tadi.

"Kalau itu yang sedang kau pikirkan, jawabannya adalah karena aku memang ingin bertemu denganmu." Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum manis. Senyum yang dulunya paling ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati sang pangeran Uchiha.

Wajah dingin dan tanpa ekspresi Sasuke kini berubah seketika. Tersirat jelas ekspresi terkejut di sana.

"Sakura." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Terlalu banyak emosi di dalam mata jade milik gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dan di setiap emosi terkandung alasan tersendiri. Sukar sekali untuk di jelaskan

"Sasuke-sensei!" terdengar sebuah suara yang membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka berdua. Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah maroon dan memakai kacamata berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-sensei, sepulang sekolah kita kencan ya?" pintanya sedikit memohon kepada Sasuke.

"Maaf Karin, aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Aku sedang sibuk." tolak Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Ayolah sensei kali ini saja." pintanya sambil memohon. Tatapan gadis bernama Karin itu menunjukan rasa marah ketika melihat Sakura. Sakura sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke lagi, kali ini agak tegas. Membuat Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Karin menatap Sakura sejenak. Tatapan Marah dan benci masih jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Dan setelahnya langsung pergi dengan langkah kesal sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Dia pacar barumu ya?" kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Langsung saja membuat Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya ke Sakura.

"Dia akan jadi yang pertama." ujar Sakura pelan, hampir seperti sebuah bisikan. "Selamat siang Sasuke-sensei, aku akan kembali ke kelasku."

Sakura berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke setelah berpamitan dengan sopan kepada _guru barunya. _Sasuke hanya bisa melihat punggung Sakura mulai menjauh dari tempatnya berada. Lagi-lagi dia ke habisan kata-kata untuk berbicara. Atau sebenarnya tidak. Dia memang sedang tidak ingin berbicara. Mengungkapkan apa yang di rasakan juga tidak perlu di katakan secara langsung kan? Sasuke lebih memilih cara untuk memendamnya sendiri di dalam hatinya. Memendam semua yang di rasakannya saat ini. Memendam semua kata yang ingin di ucapkannya.

Mata Sasuke masih mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik tubuh Sakura. Memperhatikan caranya berjalan. Kali ini Sasuke melihatnya melangkah dengan sangat tenang. Tidak terburu-buru seperti Sakura yang dulu di kenalnya. Dan itu membuatnya lebih tau. Sakura yang dulu berbeda dengan Sakura yang sekarang.

_Walaupun begitu aku tidak menganggapnya berbeda_.

_Sakura yang dulu dan yang sekarang tetaplah sama_.

_Dan aku merindukannya…_

***

Sakura melangkah dengan langkah tanpa suara menuju kelasnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya di dorong seseorang hingga menghantam tembok dengan sangat keras. Sakura mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang telah mendorong ubuhnya begitu keras. Seorang murid perempuan berkacamata, Karin.

"Apa maumu." ujar Sakura langsung sambil berdiri dan merapikan blazer kotak-kotak merah yang di pakainya.

"Jauhi Sasuke-sensei." Karin mendorong tubuh Sakura sekali lagi. Tapi kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Dan pasti kau yang menyebabkan Sasuke-sensei menolak kencan denganku."

"Aku tidak tau apa pun tentang kencan bodohmu itu dengannya. Lagi pula aku tidak peduli. Itu urusanmu dengannya, bukan urusanku sama sekali." balas Sakura. Dengan tenang Sakura berdiri lagi dan kali ini merapikan dasinya.

"Kau-."

"Apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku hah?" Sakura berkata seolah-olah menantang Karin. Karin menatap marah kearah Sakura. Tangan kanan Karin terangkat dengan maksud ingin menampar wajah Sakura. Tapi Sakura cepat memegang tangan itu sebelum tangan Karin mengenai wajahnya.

"Ku peringatkan padamu, jangan pernah menggangguku atau kau akan membayar mahal untuk itu." ancam Sakura. Sakura melepaskan tangan Karin dan sebelumnya dia sempat mendengar Karin meringis kesakitan.

Brugh…

Seakan tak kapok dengan ancaman Sakura lagi-lagi Karin mendorong Sakura hingga tubuhnya terhempas ke tembok. Sepertinya kali ini kesabaran Sakura telah habis.

"Dengar, Sasuke-sensei itu miliku dan tidak ada yang boleh merebutnya dariku." ujar Karin sambil menatap tajam Sakura tak lupa juga raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Milikmu ya?" Sakura hanya tersenyum kepada Karin. Senyum yang tak dapat di artikan. Lalu mengayunkan tangannya dengan tiba-tiba.

Crash…

Darah segar bermuncratan dari tubuh Karin. Setangkai mawar menusuk tepat di bagian jantung Karin. Tubuh Karin langsung tersungkur. Darah merah dan kental mengalir begitu deras dan pada akhirnya berceceran di lantai.

"Sudah aku bilang kau akan membayar mahal untuk hal itu." Sakura masih mentapnya dengan senyumannya yang tadi. "Dan kau tak mau dengar maka akhirnya terjadi. Ini bukan salahku kan?"

"Aku sudah bilang pada Sasukemu itu kalau kau akan jadi yang pertama untuk mati, itu pasti membuatmu senang." Sakura tertawa kecil sambil memperhatikan tubuh tak bernyawa yang penuh dengan darah milik Karin. "Sampi jumpa, maaf aku sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menghisap darahmu."

Sakura menghilang seketika. Bagaikan debu di tiup angin. Dan yang ada di sana tinggalah tubuh tak bernyawa seorang murid perempuan berkacamata dan berambut merah maroon. Karin. Korban pertama sang putri di sekolah itu.

To Be Continued…

**Chapter ini updatenya agak lama, abis males banget ngetiknya *di lempar*. Maaf banget kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan (apa lagi endingnya gantung) soalnya kami ngetiknya pas sebelum ujian fisika *bukannya belajar malah nerusin fic* Ya udah, berhubung kami mau belajar buat saingan untuk dapetin nilai terbaik besok, segini aja dulu. Review kami tunggu loh!**


End file.
